Deathly Hallows
The Deathly Hallows are three incredibly powerful magical objects created by Death and given to each of three brothers in the Peverell family. They consisted of the Elder Wand, an immensely powerful wand that was considered unbeatable; the Resurrection Stone, a stone which could summon the spirits of the dead, and the Cloak of Invisibility, which, as its name suggests, renders the user completely invisible. According to legend, anyone who wields all three of the Hallows become the "Master of Death". Very few people were aware that the artifacts were genuine items and have been the obsessive target of many power-hungry dark sorcerers. Many on the other hand dismiss them as being nothing more than a legend. Death herself states that the creation of the Deathly Hallows was not exactly her "proudest achievement" but further states that it's always fun to see people losing their minds over them. Description The Peverell brothers were notorious sorcerers not just for their mystical talent but for the fact that were able to evade Death many times. Annoyed by their evasion, Death finally came to them in person and sarcastically congratulated them for evading her throughout their life and offered them a reward for their talents. The first brother wished to have the most powerful wand out of his combative personality; Death broke a branch off a nearby elder tree and created for him the Elder Wand, a wand more powerful than any other in existence. The second brother, out of arrogance, wanted to humiliate Death even further, and wished to have the power to bring loved ones from the grave; Death then took a stone from the riverbed and created for him the Resurrection Stone, a stone capable of bringing the dead back to the living world. The third brother, who was a humble man, did not trust Death and asked to go on from the river without being followed by her; Death then gave him her own coat which she fashions into a cloak, an invisibility cloak that never lost its power through curses or age. However, this was revealed to all be a ploy by Death to have them fall into her grasp without evasion, as the usage of the objects slowly corrupted the brothers to where they were killed by other power-hungry individuals or even themselves after seeing the atrocity of the damages the object is capable of doing. The third brother was the only one who succumbed to old age instead of being corrupted though he used Death's coat to hide from her. Later, outliving his family due to hiding and becoming so old and frail drove the third brother to become manically depressed and finally accepting Death's embrace. 'Master of Death' It is said that anyone who obtains all three of the Hallows becomes the Master of Death; the wand can inflict death, the stone can reverse death, and the cloak can evade death. However, while many at first believe it to be that in possession of the objects one would gain invincibility to where they are no longer bound by Death, it is not the case at all. Death herself confirmed and revealed this when she appeared to Newt and the Doctor, she stated that being the Master of Death is one who accepted death, meaning that the true master understands that death is inevitable and that there are worse things in life than dying. Category:Objects Category:Weapon Category:Supernatural Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them